Gimme a Fix
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: (Abuse warning/future)Sonic desperately needs something to distract him from the distressing thoughts he has over Amy. He looks and he finds... But what will become of him? Characters: Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge (So far). Rated T but nothing too inappropriate for now. Sonamy ShadAmy And maybe SonShad if I head that way. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note!_

 _Welcome to yet another Sonic story... Woohoo...! I wrote the first few chapters on my phone, so excuse the occasional grammatical error/shortness of chapters! Enjoy the story and leave some reviews so that I can have some motivation to keep writing this one. I will continue with A Shadow Land simultaneously :)_

Amy sat in Sonic's hammock waiting for him to walk in the door, excited to see the look on his face.

Finally, he arrived.

"Amy," he groaned, "why are you in my hammock?"

Amy jumped up and looked at him. She whirled around him, trying to find a cause of this new, strange Sonic.

"Sonic, somethings wrong with you lately." She said, hastily.

"What! I don't know what you're on about, Amy. It's all in your head. Now leave me alone, I've got stuff to do."

Amy gasped. He _never_ spoke To her like that, and he never wanted to be alone! Something was definitely wrong, and she was going to find out.

*Earlier that day*

Sonic dashed through the village and ended up somewhere shady and Unknown. At this point, he was energised, and filled with hope and faith. The only problem was, his faith was in a certain lady hedgehog, one he'd sworn he'd never fall for.

He walked through the dark streets, searching for his "friend".

Slowly, a dark hedgehog emerged from a building. "Well look who it is..." Shadow smirked. "What have I ever done to have YOU come to ME?"

Sonic shot him an evil look. "I don't have time for this, Shadow." He sighed weakly. "I need your help."

Shadow smiled in surprise. "And what help is that?"

"I need something to end these feelings. Something chemical."

"You've definitely come to the right place." Shadow said seriously and beckoned Sonic to follow him in a zap to another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from where we left off...

Sonic and Shadow arrived in a room filled with brightly coloured liquids in different sized bottles. Some bottles contained powders or pills as an alternative, all the while still fluorescent in colour.

"Welcome, Sonic." Shadow said proudly, "to my greatest accomplishment yet. Sure none of these can take over the world like I'd want them to, instead they provide help to those in need of ... Help."

Sonic laughed. "Okay. So... What do you think is for me?"

"You approached me today seeming yourself, however you have a certain weakness about you. It is not due to an injury, so I will assume it is due to deep feelings you want to get rid of... Possibly for Miss Amy Rose."

Sonic felt his cheeks go red. "Yep." He said shyly.

Shadow jumped in the air and flew to the top two shelves of his magnificent potion collection.

"You have a few options." Shadow grabbed some bottles: green, gold, and red. He held up the green and began to dictate: "The green liquid can help you become your normal self again, in summary. Of course, there are side effects and whatnot-"

"Next." Sonic interrupted.

Shadow held up the gold bottle. "This one might not interest you that much, but it actually causes the person you are in love with to feel the same way as you."

Sonic paused and thought. He was not in any place to be considering this life choice, so he gestured for the next one.

" _this one..._ " Shadow began, holding up the red bottle, "Will cause the opposite of the gold one.. So, basically, you will not love Amy whatsoever, and she will not love you whatsoever."

Sonic paused. "Wait. Amy loves me?"

"No idea, but I imagine she cares about you. That would disappear."

Sonic buried his head in his hands. "Shadow.. There's no way I can do any of those things. I need something to help me cope with these feelings, not get rid of them completely. I can't deny I love her, but I'm not ready to do anything in accordance with it. So just... Knock me out romantically for 24 hours, give me a high, anything - just distract me."

Shadow nodded and began mixing multiple potions together. Sonic caught a glimpse of some green, gold AND red going in, and many other colours. Eventually, the colour was blue like him.

"Drink this." Shadow said with pride.

Before asking questions, Sonic did so without hesitation. After completing the whole bottle, he started to say, "What happens next?" But he was knocked out quickly and abruptly, causing him to fall to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow counted the clock until it was time for Sonic to nearly awaken. He zapped them out of the dimension, and dashed Sonic into town, stopping before his house. Sonic timely woke up, jumping off Shadow.

"Shadow, you still gotta tell me what happens."

Shadow laughed. "Trust me, I helped you. Don't be surprised when your body needs more."

Sonic was shocked. "It's addictive?!"

"See you soon, fool."

-  
After Sonic demanded Amy to leave, she continued to glare at him, and slapped him, causing him to feel extremely shocked.

"Amy..." His voice softened. "There's nothing wrong!"

"You DON'T get to talk to me like that, Sonic! I don't care what's wrong with you, its never an excuse to disrespect me."

"I know, I'm sorry. But look, I really just can't handle you right now, or anyone. There's so much confusion going on up here, you know. I'll call you later."

Amy nodded blankly and left. After walking a block up, she ran into none other than Shadow. But, she didn't even act surprised, instead, she was just blank.

"Amy." Shadow exclaimed. "You're looking good."

"Save it, Shadow. I know I look terrible. And I know you know why. So, just go bother someone else, okay?"

Shadow grabbed her wrist while she started to walk off. "No," Shadow said smirking. "I don't think I will."

He wrapped her into his chest and said _Chaos Control_ and zapped into the second dimension.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's eyes went black as she zapped in Shadows grasp through time and space. Went light returned to her vision, she noticed she was in a room covered in quality curtains and capturing wallpaper, all patterned black and red. She felt as if she was in a dream, as she'd never seen a place so beautiful and enlightening. The way the sun set beyond the curtains created a slight shine through the room, highlighting some of the wallpaper and the shelves that contained hundreds of books, old and new. Some looked as if they were hundreds of years old, but others looked as if they were just printed. The light triggered her to awaken fully, realising where she was.

Shadows...

but where was he? He was no where to be found; she was simply alone in this huge room, perhaps with no escape - the thought scared her. /What did he want with me/? She thought with fear.

Soon enough, answering her question, Shadow appeared out of no where with two glasses filled with an exquisite colour of liquid; something told her it wasn't alcohol or juice.

Shadow met with her and handed her a glass. "Drink." He demanded, watching her closely, anticipating her response. She simply nodded and did as she was told: all she wanted was to be back with Sonic, protecting him in his vulnerable state.. And she concluded that doing as Shadow said would be only way to get back to Sonic.

"you're probably wondering why you're here, Amy."

Amy stood silently.

"Well, theres no real reason. I'm just bored... Sonic isn't nearly as fun as I would have hoped."

Amy was confused and shocked . "What did you do to Sonic ?!"

"Nothing that won't do him a favour." Shadow smirked and closed his eyes proudly. Something about his expression made Amy think he was proud of whatever he'd done - and that he was the reason Sonic was so weird lately.

"What happened? How did you even... Catch him?! What did you do..." Amy felt her consciousness leave as she realised that she had drank whatever it was Shadow had given her. Her eyes widened briefly and said "drink..," and then she fell, toward the ground - but Shadow had caught her, and whispered:

"I always get what I want, Amy Rose."

*** so I'm sorry for all the errors! Typed this on my

mobile on the bus after work. I plan to continue this sort and all of my other ones too ... Please please leave me some constructive feedback or where you'd like the story to go/ your predictions ... I have a fair goal but would be nice to have some help too! ***


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
